


Frayed

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Classic Kylux, Comfort Sex, Desk Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, Face Slapping, Force Choking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, because we all need another fic with one of our boys who needs to be taken out of his mind for a bit, soft hardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: General Hux is having a hard day on the Finalizer. Kylo Ren helps.





	Frayed

**Author's Note:**

> Hold onto your panties, this one is fast and dirty from start to finish. I apologize for the verb tense changes, as per usual I got a bit carried away.

He sputtered, mind unraveling as Ren took the upper hand.

"On your knees," he spat and Hux fell. Knees cracked on hard floor, and he could only imagine the caps of them splitting apart, blood on the durasteel. He'd have to call a cleaning droid in the morning if that happened, a vague thought in the abstractness of his mind.

Hux's head is tilted upward at Kylos bequest, the Force tight just above his addams apple as he strains. Hux's eyes keep fluttering shut, threatening to close entirely. Kylo prods him, a sharp pain in his side and Hux hisses.

"None of that. We can't have such a filthy slut passing out on me, can we?"

Silence as Hux struggles. He struggles against his own mind, against his own mental bindings and the Force that keeps him upright when all he wants to do is collapse forward. He struggles against his uniform. He's discarded the jacket, though still wears the pants and undershirt. His dog tags stick to his chest with sweat, hidden under the standard issue shirt.

"Answer me," Kylo says in a dangerous tone. The entire room seems to rumble, atoms trembling under the weight of his Force that he's never quite focused on someone in the way he is now.

"Yes, Commander."

Kylo lets out one quiet chuckle, hand still outstretched.

"You want to touch yourself don't you?"

"Please."

"No," he releases the Force and Hux gasps. He falls forward, on hands and knees now and he strains against the hardness in his pants. He lets out a cry, an honest to goodness cry as he raises his eyes.

Kylo is up in a heartbeat, crossing the room from his chair to slap Hux hard across the face. Hux lets out a yelp, pitiful, but wanting. Kylo slaps him again, hearing the thought about wanting the pain, and the blood to spill in his mouth. Kylo walks back to his chair and sits, then motions Hux over. "Crawl to me."

Hux audibly pouts, and a tear rolls down his cheek. _Thank you_.

Kylo makes that quiet chuckling noise again, just once. Slowly Hux crawls to him, an exposed nerve as his shoulder blades rise and dip. His dog tags fall forward, out of his shirt. They clink together quietly, the only noise in the room except for two breathing bodies and heartbeats. The Finalizer humming away is a constant, no more involved than the breeze or the sound of any other planet.

Hux gets to Kylo and stops, sits back on his heels, and seems to take a breath. Kylos ungloved hand strokes through his red hair, over his temple. He cooes, "So pretty like this. Already a mess and we've hardly even started."

Hux leans in to the touch, eyes half lidded, both eyes threatening more tears. Suddenly Kylos grip tightens on the back of his head and Hux inhales sharp as his head is pulled back. Kylo leans forward, and Hux can feel the breath on his throat. "You're weak, soldier," he snarls. Hux has seen Kylo be cruel, and watched him interrogate prisoners before. But he'd never been like this, perhaps just as exposed as Hux is.

"I can't-"

"Can't what?"

Hux searches for words, "Get it right."

Kylo's mouth is on Hux's in an instant to quiet his insecurity and self doubt. It's sloppy and forceful, angry tongue working it's way in to Hux's mouth, almost choking. Hux gives Kylo no struggle, a valley of empty, waiting to be filled with a lake or a stream that could only come in the form of blood, sweat and semen. Hux is waiting to be commanded, to have his head filled and told what to do so that maybe, just maybe he doesn't have to be General for a day. Or just an evening.

Kylo releases Hux roughly. "Go ahead. Get undressed."

Hux does so with shaky fingers, sniffling faintly as he gets off his pants. Kylo glances down and can see the way Hux hesitates, hands nearly brushing his full erection. Kylo can hear it pulsing, and can almost feel in the air the way Hux tries to restrain himself from touching it. Kylo tuts.

"You know I'd have to punish you if you did that." Hux lets his hands rest in his lap and Kylo regards him, tilting his head to the side. The general is too easy to control, too compliant. It's a wonder he was ever given the title at all.

* * *

It all started when Kylo returned from a mission. There was some chaos on board the Finalizer, a shipment to the planet down below being lost or stolen. Kylo was only involved in the planning stages of the planet, getting it built was Hux's job now.

Hux was strained, frayed at the edges. But his cool exterior was rigid, more so than normal. The bridge was also more quiet, like the others could sense Hux's mood.

Kylo's vision was drawn to the General the second he walked in. Hux stood by one of the control comm's, numbers scrolling past almost too fast to read them. But Hux could make them out just fine.

"We've had another shipment of crucial supplies embargoed by the Republic. The Supreme Leader will not be happy."

"An unfortunate setback indeed."

Hux stood with his hands behind his back, wearing his simple standard issue uniform. Not a hair was out of place as Kylo's gaze scanned him. Something was off.

Hux was really none of Kylos concern, he could take care of himself and the ship during Kylos many absences. But something was off, something he couldn't place. Kylo dipped in, just barely daring to reach out to him.

The dip was more like a dive, he's a scooping ladle as he swipes around. He's almost too surprised to hear what's running through Hux's mind. He's usually an expert at keeping Kylo out, but now he's open like a bowl and a mis-matching mix.

_"Kriff another shipment, what's he doing on MY Bridge. Get out, the Supreme Leader will be outraged. Straight faced, tell him we're behind schedule... won't be able to sleep again, its too much. Was it three cups of caff or four? Shouldn't have another, but I've missed two sleep cycles already. And now the shipment is gone, we can't afford- why's he still looking at me? Insufferable, so tired-"_

"General Hux, may I have a word?"

Hux shoots a glance at Kylo without missing a beat, like Kylo hadn't just felt the overwhelming stress of his life. Kylo felt something akin to sympathy, for the man who was almost as powerful in influence as himself.

"Not now, Ren. Can't you see that I'm busy?"

 _He's in denial_ , Ren thinks. "I must insist, General."

There's a low lying grumble from somewhere deep in Hux's chest. It's completely silent, but Kylo can literally feel it vibrate on his teeth. The contempt and anger roll off of Hux and Kylo can feel the strain.

"Yes alright, but make it quick."

They fall in to lock step down a corridor. Hux has his datapad and is scrolling through a manuscript to see which conference rooms aren't booked. They find one that's suitable with an empty table and eight chairs. The door hisses closed behind them and Hux puts down his datapad on the table. He sighs and turns to Ren with his hands formally behind his back, and for a moment he'd almost let himself relax, now that he was almost alone, almost in a quiet place where he could disappear for a few hours.

He waits, and Kylo makes no moves. "Well, you want a word? What is it?"

"You're over worked."

Hux scoffs and slides his datapad over the polished table towards himself. "I don't have time for this."

Kylo delves in again, the bags under Hux's eyes letting him know that Hux is even more exposed than he'd originally thought.  _Pompous, don't have time for this. Petulant child, better left to my dreams while I work._

Kylo tilts his head to the side. _What dreams?_

"Ah, stop that," Hux swats him away like there was a bug in front of his face. Kylo was delving too far, and Hux had felt it. That ever persistent presence, it only added to Hux's stress levels when not only did he have to command he most (in his opinion) well trained army in all the Galaxy, but he also had to keep his mind blocked to the man he spent too many waking hours with to count.

Suddenly Hux is thrown back though, feet lifted off the ground as he's pinned to the wall. Immediately he's forced to orgasm like a damn twi'lek slave. Nothing comes out as his mouth opens in a silent scream, pupils blown wide as he stares at the form of Kylo Ren before him, still fully clothed with arm outstretched. It's a whole body orgasm, wracking down the backs of his thigh and exploding his mind in pleasure. It does nothing to his parts, not until it's over anyways.

That's when Hux cracks. He spills open onto the floor as his body is dropped, and immediately a violent trembling overtakes him. He reaches up a hand as if to draw something near, or push away. Kylo wraps his hand tight around the Generals wrist, his voice sounding even more despicable now and warped by the voice synthesizer in his mask. "Follow me."

* * *

When they get to Kylo's quarters, Hux doesn't know what to expect. I mean, he knows what to expect, but not really. Kylo is cruel in his demeanor as he waits for Hux to take off his jacket and boots. Then Hux stands in front of him, exposed skin paler than Kylo could have ever imagined. His layers of clothes now gone, Hux seems smaller, and Kylo knows his frame is smaller than his own. This will serve a good purpose.

Kylo circled Hux once, twice, letting the Force sweep over his skin. It produces a shiver wherever it goes, goosebumps raising along his skin as Kylo circles his prey. Just when it seems like Hux is going to say some insolent word or insult, he feels the pressure on his throat. Kylos words are still distorted by the mask. "I don't need you to breathe for this."

Panic strikes Hux and he reaches up, scratching at the invisible hand around his throat. Kylo watches him claw red marks into his own flesh before he eases up, but keeps slight pressure to let Hux know he's still there. He's everywhere. Kylo takes off his mask then, and sets it on his desk. Then he pulls the chair out from under it, and takes a seat...

* * *

  
"You're so easy to control, its a wonder they even gave you a title."

Hux is quiet, eyelids heavy yet mind stark awake. Kylo spreads his legs around Hux and guides his face forward. Hux's mind seems to quiet as Kylo pulls himself out. He can tell Hux is no stranger to the task, black fabric unfolding around him, an equally dark pitch of hair around it. Hux is quiet, content as the room seems to still. It's just him and Kylo, wet tongue over soft skin that smells faintly of regulation soap. It's strange to pick up on, making Kylo seem so much more human than before.

Kylo hears it and pushes Hux back, "You're sloppy soldier. That's unacceptable." Suddenly Kylo slides of the chair, his hand, a real, warm, human hand wrapped around Hux's throat. Hux's wrists are pinned together, forced over his head as Kylo lays the full brunt of his weight down on Hux, crushing his body and his mind into the ground just under the desk. He sneers in Hux's ear.

"Pathetic, you're a failure." The words slip out and Kylo doesn't know if they're the right thing to say or not. Hux lifts his hips up off the ground, hardness rubbing against the thick material of Kylo's coat. It scrapes hard but Kylo can see Hux' eyes are half lidded in pleasure and pain.

So he continues with the advances. The room has started to rumble again, he doesn't remember when it started. Maybe it was when he watched Hux's perfect lips spread open around him. The memory of only a few seconds prior makes his cock twitch.

Kylo sits up, releasing Hux's throat though his hands are still pinned above him. Hux gaps and coughs, choking on air as his lungs fill. Kylo opens the bottom drawer of the desk and pulls out a bottle of lubricant he's had in there for he doesn't know how long. Hux is writhing below him, pushed slightly under the opening of the desk where normally he'd sit. Hux's eyes are still half closed, waiting for a touch.

Kylo lifts up one of Hux's legs so his ankle is over his shoulder. Kylo's already sweating and wipes his arm over his forehead before he continues. He leans down and shoves a slicked up finger right into Hux's center, causing a cry of pain.

Hux shouts as he's veritably ripped open, then the shout dribbles down to a whimper. Kylo chuckles in his ear, "Not such a slut now, are you?"

Hux let's out a whine in response, teeth clenched together tight. Then he whispers, barely audible through them. "Fuck me."

Instantly Kylo pulls away. He withdraws his touch and instead replaces it with a slap, harder than the first two. Hux cries out, and Kylo slaps him again, hand rigid and stinging from the contact. He can't imagine what Hux's cheek must feel like after those two blows. "No, no! You don't give the orders around here, soldier." He scoots away. "Get up," and he drags Hux to his feet.

Hux's hands are released and he's bent over the desk. Immediately the one finger is replaced by two and Hux nearly screams. Kylo bends over him, one hand with two fingers as deep as they could go, the other on Hux's back between his shoulder blades, keeping him pressed against the desk. Hux breaths onto his biceps, and is reminded of how weak he is. Hux trembles through the pain, and Kylo can feel real, genuine fear roll off of Hux as if Kylo's not doing all of this for him. As if the manipulation and the pain and the pure outright degradation isn't for the benefit of the General and to atleast give him one solid nights sleep. Kylo's ruthless, hand splayed out and almost taking up the entire width of Hux's back.

"I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready," he sneers. Kylo is so ready, but he knows Hux isn't. He keeps his fingers in, unmoving for a few seconds while Hux's body adjusts, then he starts moving them in and out. He's slow at first, and puts a foot in between Hux's. He taps the inside of Hux's ankles and Hux opens his feet wider. His cock is pressed down against the edge of the desk, and popping up on the underside of it. The metal is cool, his skin sticky against it.

Hux lays one palm flat on the desk, the other grasping the edge as best he can. Kylo fucks him like this for a while, watching Hux breathe. He's never seen the back of the General's neck, I mean really seen it. Sure he wears collars most the time, but there's something intoxicating knowing that next time he see's the General, he'll know about the splashing of freckles across his shoulders and the top of his back, hidden just out of view.

Kylo lets himself delve in a little, a small dip into Hux's mind to see how he's doing. He's quiet, and pleasantly compliant.  _So good, hurts, my cheek, more,_ he audibly groans and his leg lifts up, slamming the top of his thigh against the edge of the desk.  _Pain, scratches_. Kylo indulges him, hand on his back scratching down, digging his nails as hard as he can. Hux audibly moans, lascivious and disgusting. Kylo pulls his fingers out, he's shaking.

What was once full words and sentences is now barely comprehensible thoughts, barely pulled together to form syllables in his mind. Kylo slicks himself before he pushes open Hux's ass cheeks with both hands, and he's almost surprised at how easy it is to slide right in. Hux seems to regain some of his mental capacities and panics.

He gasps, as if he came to from a stupor. He reaches back to push Kylo away, eyes wide open now, pupils blown wide nearly taking up the entirety of his irises. Kylo fights with Hux's hand, swatting it away. The other still hasn't moved from the desk. "Easy, easy, shhh," he soothes. Hux's cries dwindle to whines once again and he puts his balled fist up to his mouth.

As Kylo pulls back, Hux's eyelids begin to fall again. Kylo looms over him, one hand still on his ass to keep it open as he works in a little bit farther with each in-thrust. Hux's hand unfurls as he moans and he stuffs two fingers in his mouth. He sucks on them, moaning of his own accord and Kylo braces a hand next to Hux's hip. He's quick to find a rhythm, soon letting Hux's ass cheek go.

Hux is completely lost, thrown down and splayed out naked on the desk, a tin of styluses falling off as the desk rocks under the sheer weight and pressure of Kylo burrowing deep into Hux. Soon Kylo falls to his elbows, arms caged around Hux. He leans down to kiss the back of Hux's shoulder, and Hux hardly even registers the gesture.  

Kylo's sweating. Normally he can regulate his temperature, normally sweat wouldn't be dripping down his temple and making a stringy mess of his hair on the back of his neck. Normally he's not balls deep in one of the most powerful men in the Galaxy. Normally he can control himself.

Kylo pulls out and Hux lets out a needy whine. He taps Hux on the hip, and when Hux doesn't move over because he physically can't, he's too weak, Kylo lets out an animalistic grunt as he rolls Hux over onto his back. Then he climbs on the desk, and the act of sliding back inside Hux scoots both their bodies several inches. Hux's head lolls off the edge of the desk, unable to hold his head upright.

Kylo pulls them back down a few inches, one arm hooked under Hux's knee to keep him open. Hux's other leg sways lazily in the air, foot bumping into Kylo's back on occasion. Kylo can feel it, can feel the tension building in Hux. At just the right moment, and perhaps a bit too forcefully, he slams his hand into and around Hux's throat. He squeezes tight and watches as Hux's face grows expressionless. He looks almost listless, mind completely unwound, a puddle in a body of fire and heat.

When he begins to pass out Kylo relents. Hux is suddenly aware, body woken by the adrenaline telling him he was in danger. He coughs and breaths, hard, gasping breaths as Kylo doesn't stop. Kylo's almost there, just on the edge as he strokes Hux with his other hand. He's almost insane with passion and in his pace, a relentless rut that won't stop until they both blow apart into thousands of tiny pieces.

When Hux comes it's all spitfire and sulfur, burning away in a blaze that trails through every nerve ending, every sense exploding in a nebula of luminescence.

Kylo keeps him pinned to the desk before he relinquishes control. He slows, so that he can finally breathe. Kylo's come too, but he's sure it's not anywhere near as intense as what Hux just experienced.

Hux is ravaged beyond the point of identification. He's a puddle barely living as he heaves for air as if these are the first breaths of his entire life. In a tender gesture, Kylo strokes a long, gentle caress over the hair near Hux's temples, smearing sweat down his cheek. Hus finally lets out a defeated noise, similar to a cry and Kylo gets off the desk. His pants are around his knees, and panting like an exhausted hound, he pulls off them and his boots.

Then he scoops up Hux, and immediately Hux burries his face in the fabric of Kylos chest, so many layers separating him and the General, who at this point has ceased to be a living breathing thing. Just a bundle of cells gently placed in a bed, then wrapped up in arms as Kylo shortly followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
